


Ave Maria

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Religion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroro estava preso, contando as horas para a sua morte certa, mas uma amizade inesperada poderá mudar isso. Hisoka vivia uma vida pacata, uma vida comum, até que um homem misterioso apareceu para mudar isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum_

  
O único barulho audível além das goteiras incessantes era de um salta feito madeira, de um sapato de aparência gasta, embora fosse confortável. O hábito era branco, com apenas alguns detalhes em cor bege, nada que destacasse ou sobressaísse nenhuma parte do corpo de quem usava. Embora seus olhos dourados e seus cabelos ruivos, fossem tão incomuns que lhe fazia destacar mesmo na multidão de suas irmãs, mesmo escondendo um deles. Naquele momento estava levando o alimento para o prisioneiro, não era permitido, mas não podia simplesmente ficar ali e vê-lo definhar até a morte. Não que ele parecesse se importar com isso.  
A inquisição estava no fim, por isso todas as outras celas, outrora cheia de bruxas e servos do demônio estavam vazias. A freira achava isso incomum, o mundo não havia se tornado um lugar melhor com as mortes daquelas mulheres e homens ditos como impuros, mas os sábios de sua religião deveriam saber das coisas. Ou assim foi ensinado. Não cabia a ninguém questionar ou ir contra, era apenas a aceitação. A freira não gostava disso, não aceitava essa situação de ficar calada e apenas abaixar à cabeça, mesmo sendo a única vida que conhecia e talvez, a possibilidade de conhecer um pouco mais, de sair dali e dar asas aos seus desejos que vinha trazendo comida e mantendo o homem vivo até aquele momento.  
A sela só tinha uma latrina e uma cama feita de pedra, a manta foi-lhe trago por ela a poucas noites atrás e apenas por ter sentido que era o certo a ser feito. Ele parecia ser tão novo, tão puro que ela não entendia o que havia feito para trazê-lo até ali e trancafiá-lo, embora não tivesse visto sabia perfeitamente bem o que se fazia com pessoas como ele. Todas as noites, colocava-se sobre joelhos e orava para Deus poupa-lo de seu futuro certo. Sentia-se tola, mas não podia fazer mais nada, mesmo querendo arrancar com suas próprias mãos o coração daqueles que se encostavam a ele. Apenas esperava que ele estivesse bem o suficiente para conversar um pouco, para poder ser ela mesma com alguém.  
Seu sorriso era contente, feliz e satisfeito quando percebeu o moreno sentado com um livro nas mãos. Não precisava ver o título para saber qual era, sabia suas passagens de co de tanto lê-lo e relê-lo em suas lições diárias. Uma sobrancelha levemente se arqueou pensando em como ele parecia uma pessoa comum, tirando a cruz que havia sido gravada em sua testa como sinal de sua purificação. O homem quase morreu no processo de cura, mas ela conseguira reverter o processo, ainda sim a cicatriz permanecia e ele a exibia como um troféu.  
\- Você está atrasado, teve um dia cheio?  
\- Perdão?  
Os olhos negros do homem lhe encararam com divertimento, o que não condizia com sua expressão sempre séria e impassível, como se fosse um móvel ou uma parede.  
\- Você vem mais cedo normalmente, está levemente atrasado.  
\- Eu entendi isso.  
\- Então qual é a dificuldade?

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

  
\- Você falou comigo no masculino.  
\- Eu sei disso.  
\- Sou uma mulher.  
O moreno ficou em silêncio, agora havia um sorriso em seus lábios que combinava com a travessura em seu olhar que brilhava em divertimento. Levantou a cabeça e passou o dedo indicador por ele, seguindo a curva de o local, dando certa ênfase no volume pouca a abaixo do queixo dele. A freira não pode conter-se, em morder os próprios lábios, aquele homem sempre lhe despertava desejos intensos que as outras irmãs não sabiam como lidar, tal com ela.  
\- Eu discordo.  
\- Como pode ter certeza?  
\- Já viu um homem nu, freira?  
Por um momento ela hesitou afinal o modo como disse sua função havia sido tão pontual e tão firme que sua perna tremeu. Para buscar algum apoio, segurou o terço que carregava em seu pescoço, enquanto seus olhos dourados não saiam daqueles olhos negros tão travessos, tão inquisidores, tão pecaminosos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, percebeu o que o padre dizia em seus sermões, agora entendia como a cobra podia ser tentadora. E entendia porque era tão fácil de entregar como se tivesse nadando em alto mar.  
\- Não.  
\- Quer ver?  
\- Quero.  
Com cuidado o home começou a despisse, por um momento não conseguia encarar diretamente aquele espetáculo. Os movimentos leves e cuidadosos dele fazia tudo parecer ainda mais escandaloso, ainda mais intenso e ainda piorava com seus olhos negros fixos em si, como se devorasse sua alma de forma doce e suave. O único momento que o olhou diretamente foi após estar completamente nu, podia ver cada detalhe, cada músculo, cada mínima curva.  
Ele deu um passo para trás, com sua mão protegendo a própria boca de forma a proteger-se de si mesmo. De forma a criar uma barreira inevitável contra a verdade. Inevitável verdade. Deixando a comida que havia trago rolar ao chão, deu as costas e correu em direção ao local aonde veio.

  
_Et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus_   


  
Ajoelhado perante uma estátua muda, que lhe fazia sombra e lhe oprimia ele já tinha perdido há muito a contagem do tempo. Suas lágrimas estavam secas em seu rosto, suas mãos tremulam, já doíam de tanto manter a mesma posição; seus joelhos sempre tão dispostos mostravam-se revoltoso devido às parcas condições de uso. Perdido diante aquele ditador, aquela presença muda que preenchia cada canto do local escuro que era a igreja à noite. Tudo era de repente uma terrível mentira.  
Ao ver a nudez do homem, ao ver a carne que se convertia em sua, o sangue que pulsava no seu. Entendia pela primeira vez o que Jesus queria dizer ao repartir o pão e dividir o vinho. Eles eram um só, eles eram a mesma coisa. Isso fazia o seu coração sangrar em dor e desapego, em desolação e ao perceber sua fé se esmigalhando aos seus pés outrora femininos.  
Algo tinha que ser feito.  
Se ao menos a freira que lhe criou estivesse viva.  
Com dificuldade levantou-se sentindo o seu corpo reclamar devido ao grande tempo em que se passou ajoelhado. Com passos trôpegos, com seus pés nus, sua roupa rasgada saiu da morada de Deus, deixando-a tão fazia quanto sua alma sentia-se agora. Precisava de um tempo para pensar, de um tempo para recompor-se e então aquele homem teria sua vez, o homem que lhe ofereceu o fruto proibido e mostrou-lhe a verdade e a mentira.  
Ele também teria o seu premio.

  
_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_   


  
O sorriso emoldurou seu rosto, um sorriso simples e satisfeito, sua vida estava indo embora com o fogo que consumia a palha seca ao seu redor. Logo sentiria dor, mas não iria gritar, como não havia dito nada em nenhuma de suas seções de tortura. Ainda não entendia porque seria assassinado em público, ao invés das catacumbas com aqueles homens que eram tão sedentos do seu corpo, quanto ele era do corpo de outros homens. Fora culpa disso e disso não se arrependia. Aqueles padres se entendessem com Deus, porque com eles o tempo se esgotava. Essa era a sua segunda tristeza.  
O vermelho, o amarelo tomaram sua visão de maneira total aquela altura, seu corpo começava a se desfazer e não haveria salvação. Não que ele buscasse por alguma, não daquele Deus tão sovina que escolhia alguns poucos para salvar e deixava os outros a própria sorte, a própria ignorância e a própria autoindulgência. Como odiava essas pessoas por não procurarem a verdade, por não lerem, por não se informarem. Por fazê-lo parecer burro. Cerrou a mandíbula e preparou-se para a batalha mais difícil que teria em sua vida.  
Que não aconteceu.  
O fogo ao seu redor estava se apagando, se desfazendo como fumava em meio ao vento de um temporal. Deixando apenas o desconforto de suas amarras e das bolhas que haviam se formado com o fogo que lhe atingiu com força, embora a primeira já estivesse sendo desfeita com velocidade treinada. Como se já fizesse aquilo antes, muitas e muitas vezes.  
\- Vou deixar o líder para você.  
Podia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar, a única voz que lhe iluminava o seu caminho tortuoso, sua mão fechou-se ao redor da adaga. Seu sorriso tornou-se perigoso e quando pulou, mostrou que era um demônio ainda mais do que aquele padre presunçoso podia esperar.  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
Kuroro ergueu o seu corpo de maneira a facilitar a penetração, enquanto o ruivo gemia abaixo de si, enquanto aquelas penas se enroscavam na sua, suas mãos se fechava uma na outra, enquanto sua semente se esparramava dentro do corpo dele pela enésima vez. Hisoka, seu novo nome, virou-se para abraçar o ruivo que caia entre eles demonstrando um cansaço revigorante de um trabalho bem feito, sendo apenas confirmado pelo sorriso do homem que lhe recebia.  
\- Você sabia que eu iria te salvar?  
\- Não.  
\- Então, por que você me disse que eu era homem?  
A mão do moreno desceu pelo abdômen bem construído do ruivo até chegar ao seu sexo, que ainda estava pronto, vigorosamente, orgulhosamente. Enquanto lambia o pescoço dele de maneira voraz, massageava o local de forma constante e firme.  
\- Porque eu queria comer você e não pego mulheres.

  
_Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae._   
_Amen._   



End file.
